sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Arcturus the Falcon/Phoenix
"Excuse me, professional inferno coming through," - Arcturus Arcturus is a character that is owned by me, and there really isn't that much to say about him other than the fact that I reused the same pose for the third time. Basic Info Other Names: Arc, Sunbird, Fireball, 4th Star Age: 16 (hasn’t been reborn yet) Species: Peregrine Falcon and Phoenix hybrid Gender: Male IQ: Average, but not really a defined number… Maritial Status: Single Date of Birth: June 21st Date of Death: N/A Birthplace: Chun-nan Dominant Hand: Right Allergies: N/A Height: '''3’8” '''Weight: 83 lbs Status Occupation: Jobless Weapon(s): None Economic Class: Middle Alignment: Chaotic Good Personality: Arcturus is the kind of guy that would teach someone how to swim by pushing them into the water. He’s straightforward, confident, energetic, but he doesn’t really know how to be gentle. This leads him to be somewhat reckless and he often screws up a lot of things. For example, if he was told not to do a certain thing, he’d say “what harm could it do?” and then he would proceed to do that certain thing. He also really likes attention, and he doesn’t try to be modest when around people. When he’s around girls, he likes to be kind of flirty, but he’s only just trying to get attention from them. Despite this, he knows when he shouldn’t be in the spotlight. Arc is shown to be a bit vain, since he can’t stop fidgeting with his wing feathers and trying to make it look perfect. And when something messes up his feathers once he’s fixed them, he goes into an extreme rage. Despite most of these traits, he has a lot of faith and loyalty to his friends. He believes that a lot of them are stronger than him, and he tends to be the most supportive person when someone is unsure about themselves. Vehicle: None Mental Condition(s): None (might be edited in the future) Physical Disability: None (might be edited in the future as well) Ability Type: Fly type Goal(s): His goal is simply to try living on his own, since he’s never done so before. Fears: Arcturus is hydrophobic, so he doesn’t really care for water all that much. He’s okay with being around water, but once he’s in it, he starts panicking. There are multiple reasons for this fear, and an obvious one is that he doesn’t know how to swim. He also is unable to fly or use any of his abilities when in water or if he’s drenched. Finally, the bright colors of his feathers turn brown when they’re wet, which annoys him due to his slight vanity. Current Residence: Station Square Sexual Orientation: Heterosexual Good Points: Loyal, Trusting, Confident, and Energetic Bad Points: A bit vain, attention-seeking, and reckless Interests Favorite Drink: Lemonade Favorite Food: Gyoza Hobbies: Flying, exploring, and people. Likes: Meeting people, attention, and nighttime Dislikes: Being ignored, water, and being dependent Stats Strength: 6/20 Agility/Speed: 16/20 Intelligence: 9/20 Health/Defense: 13/20 Abilities: Having large enough wings, Arcturus is able to free-fly when he wishes to (unlike some other winged characters like Rouge, who in the games can only glide and sometimes hover above the ground in cutscenes). He’s been practicing since a very young age, and has become highly skilled in his flying abilities. Since falcons (Peregrine to be specific) are the fastest animals in the world, he is a fast flyer, and is extremely fast when diving in mid-air. Because of this, he is close to rivaling Sonic in speed, but the Hedgehog still manages to be faster even without fancy wings. And finally, having Phoenix genetics, he can be reborn after he dies, but being only half Phoenix he can only be reborn once. Powers: Being half Phoenix, Arcturus is able to use fire to his advantage, but not exactly in the way you’d think. Unlike other characters, Blaze for example, he doesn’t control fire with his hands. Instead, he generates flames using his wings by flapping them (sometimes when he stretches out his wings, a few embers fly off). His main method of attack is to ignite his own body and throw himself into hoards of enemies, charring the ones who make contact with him. However, this doesn’t work at all against enemies who are immune to extreme heat. When he isn't in a fight, he likes to put on a show by igniting himself while performing flying tricks. Weaknesses: As stated before, Arc cannot do anything when he’s in water or if he’s been drenched in water. And he’s only able to be reborn once, so trying to make it through Eggmanland is nearly impossible for him. While he is amazingly fast in the air, he’s pretty slow with his legs on the ground, being only about as fast as Silver was in Sonic 06, thus classifying him as a Flying character and not a Speed character. Personal Info Friends: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, River, Brody, Rogue, and Mandolin Rival(s): Sonic (friendly rival), River (mostly friendly rival), Fryst, and the Babylon Rogues Enemy(ies): Ivo Robotnik/Doctor Eggman History Arcturus was born in Chun-nan, named after the 4th brightest star in the sky. His father was a Peregrine Falcon, and his mother was a Phoenix (a distant relative to the Phoenix who guarded the Gaia Temple in that area). Growing up, he had barely any control over his powers, and thus spontaneously combusted often, thus leading him to be raised away from the townspeople so that there was no risk of him burning anyone. His father was the one who taught him how to fly, but almost everything he knows was taught by his mother. While he did love both of them, he was sick of being dependent on them. He wanted to go outside of the country and actually meet people. He confessed this need to his parents, which led to an argument. But the end result of the argument led to Arcturus making a deal with his parents: if he could live on his own without any problems, then he would be allowed to stay on his own. However, if something were to go wrong, then he would have to go straight back home until he is believed to be old enough. He accepted the deal, and set out to live in Station Square, where he met Brody and River. Through them, he met the canon characters. Other Quotes "I WILL SHOW NO MERCY!" - after someone messes up his feathers "You're going to race me using a hoverboard? Hahaha- wait, you're serious?" - his response to Jet the Hawk challenging him. "Woah! That actually happened- er, I mean, I totally knew I was going to get that" - Getting an S rank "I guess the A stands for 'Almost there'" - Getting an A rank "Oh come on, I did better than that!" - Getting a B rank "Seriously?'" - Getting a C rank "This is totally rigged..." - Getting a D rank "Let's just keep this off my personal record, okay?" - Getting an E rank Trivial Facts *Arc's personality and some abilities were based off of Yang Xiao Long from the webseries RWBY. *Despite being half Phoenix, a bird that's highly associated with the Sun, Arc likes the night better (mostly because he can put on a lightshow while flying in the dark). *Arcturus is a redesign of an older sonic fancharacter named Zephyr the Falcon. To add on to this, Zephyr's super form was called Phoenix Zephyr. Category:Hybrids Category:Falcons Category:Phoenixes Category:Males Category:Elemental Abilities Category:Good